The story of Marry Kathrin Bomba
by E THE TIME KEEPER
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!ALL BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS!


**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANY THING! EPIC AND HP BELONG TO THEIR CREATORS!**

**Interlude**

in Godric Hollows twins were born to the Potter family, which was a surprise to everyone, but no matter; the Potters and everyone, except for four people, ignored the younger. They cooed over the elder child, James Godric Potter Jr., and claimed him to be the chosen one. He had a little bit of brown hair, hazel eyes and red skin. In all that they forgot all about the younger child.

However, unaware to the parents, (Lily and James Potter,) the younger child was also being cooed over by a certain four people. What shocked these four was that the healer had lied to the parents; the younger twin was not a boy, but a baby girl who was placed under an undetective glamore . They agreed that the child was safe this while the parents where cooing over her brother, the four blood adopt her. One of the four who was holding the child asked the Potters what the child's name would be.

Her father said, without looking at the child, "There's really no reason for that one, he's weak and possibly a squib... but if he must have one... his name will be Harry James Potter."  
The four looked at the child and when they looked up they saw the headmaster of the school, (Albus Dumbledore).  
He looked grimly at Harry "This child will be sent away to an orphanage so that Lily and James can raise James Jr. without having to worry about sibling rivalry."  
He said as he took the child, making the four protest, but they stopped when they saw the child's parents agreeing. One of the four, a man, whose image flicked and for a brief moment showed a young women with black hair and blues eyes, looked sadly as the child was taken away.

**timeskip.**

on a step in front of the orphanage laid basket with a sleeping child whose glamour was broken by magic once the man left the little girl had a mop of raven hair and emerald green eyes the child also had fair skin..in all she looked like a little doll . and the birth certificate that was left with the child was also changed. and as a elder women opened the door and picked up the child and read the certificate only to widen her eyes.

On a step in front of an orphanage laid a basket with a sleeping child, whose glamour was broken once the man who left it departed, leaving a little girl with a mop of raven hair, fair skin and emerald green eyes... all in all she looked like a little doll. Her birth certificate, that was left with the child, was also changed. An elderly woman opened the door, picked up the child and read the certificate, only to widen her eyes. It read:

**Name: Mary-Kathrine Bomba**

**Mother: Mary Ann Bomba**

**Father: Jame Harold Bomba**

**Uncle/s: Remus J Lupin, Lucius A Malfoy**

**Aunt/s: Iries Walsin Black, Serena Tabatha Snape**

**Born: 31 July, 1980**

Once she finished reading she rushed inside and dialled the phone and when it was answered she replied "Professor Bomba, I found your daughter." She smiled at the sleeping child.

(11 years later)

"We're going to Auntie Iries'?!" exclaimed a 11 year old Mary-Kathrine to her mother, who nodded grimly as they left their home.  
"Yes... we'll be staying there for a while," she said sadly as they left for England, leaving behind Mary-Kathrine's father and home.

"Mary-Kathrine, this Diagon Alley" said Mary-Kathrine's mother, only to make Mary-Kathrine look up at her and all the shops  
"Diagon Alley" Mary-Kathrine repeated, "Mum what is this place?" she asked when they walked inside a building and stopped at a counter.  
"This is the wizarding world. This place is the wizard's bank, it's run by goblins." she answered as the goblin pointed them to a door, which they went through.

" Welcome Ms. Bomba and Young one" the goblin said as Mary-Kathrine and her mother sat down. "Now, the first thing to do is the inheritance test" the goblin said. Mary-Kathrine's mother nodded and Mary-Kathrine looked at the paper oddly.  
"I need one drop of your blood on this parchment" he said and she nodded, poked her finger and once the blood dropped it read:

**Name: Mary-Kathrine Bomba**

**Gender: Female**

**Alias Name: Harry James Potter**

**Mother: Mary Ann Bomba, nee Peverell**

**Father: Jame Harold Bomba**

**Uncles: Remus J Lupin ,Lucius A Malfoy**

**Aunts: Iries Walsin Black, Serena Tabatha Snape**

**Born: 31 July, 1980**

**Heir to:**

**Potter**

**Evans**

**Black**

**Snape**

**Malfoy**

**Peverell**

**Gryffindor**

**Slytherin**

**Hufflepuff**

**Ravenclaw**

**Pendragon**

**Merlin**

**Bomba**

**Known Heir Abilities:**

**Parseltongue**

**Anumletongue (Animaltongue)**

**Creaturetongue**

**Planttongue**

**Mind-Sheild (Occlemens or Occlumency)**

**Mind-Read (Legilimens or Legilimency)**

**others unknown of yet**

**Betrothed to: None**

**Uneeded Family Betrothal contracts: Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Draco Malfoy.**

**TBC**

**E: TY LunaFluttershyAmelia For your corrections 3**


End file.
